The Twin Prophecy
by Feathercloud
Summary: Two kits are born to a rogue mother and a RiverClan father. They are separated, and one goes with the father, while the other goes with the mother. This is their story, as they learn about each other, and learn to trust the other one with their life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors series or characters, except the ones I made up. Also, this story takes place back in the old forest, before Firestar, Sandstorm, and all those other warriors we know so well. :-)**

_"Are you sure you want to do this? Think about all you're giving up." A ginger tom stood facing a silver tortoiseshell queen, with two kits in between them._

_"I have to do this. Shadow's only expecting one kit, and he'll be suspicious if there are more." The queen mewed. "I'll take Flame, and you can take Sky."_

_"But that's mousebrained!" the tom protested. "Only StarClan knows how many kits you're going to have!"_

_"That's not it," the she-cat mewed desperately. "Eagleheart, if I take Flame _and _Sky, Shadow will kill Sky. He only wants a tomkit so it can take over BloodClan after him! I want both my kits to be alive and healthy, so they can live to a long age, and then go to join StarClan."_

_After a brief pause, Eagleheart nodded. "All right, Feather, I'll take her, but for her sake, not yours." He bent to pick up the little she-kit, but Feather stopped him._

_"Eagleheart, I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you," her eyes softened, "but you _are _their father, and I needed somewhere to take Sky so she would be safe."_

_"I know." Eagleheart's eyes were scanning the edges of the clearing, but he bent forward and gave Feather a lick before picking up Sky. Feather gave one last lick to her little kit, then watched as Eagleheart padded away. Soon, the mist swallowed him up, and he and the kit were gone._

_Bending down, Feather picked up Flame and began heading back towards Twolegplace. Her heart was heavy, and she felt as if she had torn it in two. The only way to make it full again, she knew, was to be reunited with her little kit. But for then, she had to wait, and she set her paws toward the rising sun..._

**I know it's a short prologue, but the chapters will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Skyshadow, the Warrior

**Meet Skyshadow:**

"By the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyshadow. StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Reedstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Skyshadow's head.

Skyshadow licked his shoulder respectfully, then stepped back. The RiverClan cats began calling her name, and Skyshadow held her head high and proud. She had trained for ten long moons before finally recieving her warrior name. Skyshadow's apprentice friend, Willowpaw, had recieved her warrior name just a few sunrises ago, and Skyshadow knew she wouldn't be far after.

"According to tradition, you have to sit vigil for one night," Reedstar began, but Skyshadow was already scampering over to the camp entrance and plopping herself down right in front. Reedstar let out a purr of amusement, and turned to Eagleheart, his deputy.

"I wonder where she got that energy," he purred. "You were always the serious, quiet one in RiverClan." Eagleheart smiled, but only half-heartedly; Reedstar's words got him thinking.

It was only until a few seconds later that Eagleheart realized Reedstar was looking expectantly at him. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?" he asked, feeling embarrassed. Reedstar shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Maybe I should find a better deputy, one who will pay attention every once in a while."

Eagleheart purred. "And maybe I should find a new Clan, one that has a leader who's serious about his Clan."

"You're on," Reedstar joked, dropping down onto all fours. His tail swished behind him.

"Can I get a rain check on that? I still don't know what you asked me."

"I asked if you wanted to lead the dawn patrol tomorrow," Reedstar meowed.

"Sure. Who should I take?" He replied.

"Anyone you'd like. Why don't you take Skyshadow? It would be good experience, and fun for her to go on her first patrol as a warrior."

"All right." Eagleheart watched Reedstar walk off, then padded over to his daughter. "How would you like to go on the dawn patrol tomorrow?" Eagleheart asked the newly-named warrior. She opened her mouth to reply, then remembered, and clamped it shut. She nodded her head vigorously.

"All right then," Eagleheart mewed. "I'll get you when we're leaving." He turned and entered the warriors den, curling up in a tight ball in the center of the den.

Then, he started dreaming.

**Read the next chapter to see what his dream is about ;)**


	3. Eagleheart's Dream Part I

**Here's Eagleheart's dream:**

_Eagleheart was standing in the middle of a clearing that looked familiar to him...a bit too familiar. He heard rustlings in the bushes behind him, and spun, but then he heard the rustlings behind him again. He was starting to get nervous and ready to run, when the ferns in front of him parted and a silver tortoiseshell stepped out. She stepped delicately over to him, and gave his cheek a lick._

_From the bushes behind the queen padded a big, strong-shouldered ginger tom. His green eyes stared supiciously at Eagleheart, and he stood beside the queen protectively, as if he was ready to fight the whole of StarClan for her._

_"Feather?" Eagleheart mewed, not believing what his eyes were showing him._

_"I am here, Eagleheart." Feather mewed. Her blue eyes seemed to drill holes into him, and the other tomcat's gaze didn't help at all. _

_"Feather, I need you - Skyshadow needs you - " Eagleheart mewed desperately. He tried to take a step forward, but the other cat hissed and moved in front of Feather, forcing him back._

_"It's all right, Flame," Feather mewed to the ginger tom. _

_Flame. That name sounded familiar to Eagleheart, but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly._

_Without warning, Feather turned and padded away, back into the forest, with Flame at her shoulder._

_"No, Feather, wait!" Eagleheart called, trying to follow her._

_"I am here." The reply sounded farther away, and kept getting softer and softer. "I am here. I am here." Finally, the forest faded, and Eagleheart awoke with a jolt._

"Who's Feather? You kept mewing that name in your sleep." Eagleheart woke up to see the amber eyes of Willowsong, a newly named warrior, peering down at him.

"She's nobody," Eagleheart mumbled, trying to shake off the dream. It had been just that - a dream. He was never going to see Feather again, unless she visited him again in his dreams.

"Listen, Willowsong. I'm taking the dawn patrol out, and I need a couple more cats. I'm bringing Skyshadow, but would you like to come. Also, could you find a couple other cats for me? I need to go tell Skyshadow her vigil is over." Willowsong nodded, and raced out of the warriors den and into the camp clearing.

Later, after Eagleheart had gotten Skyshadow, Willowsong came up with two other warriors, Blacktail and his apprentice, Cedarpaw. "Let's go," Eagleheart said, leading the way out of camp. It felt good to be racing along the river, the wind in his face and ruffling his fur, so that he almost forgot about his dream.

As he was sniffing around a clump of cattail that was possibly sheltering water voles, he happened to look up. A silver tortoiseshell was standing on the bank opposite him, her pale blue eyes strong and scorching. "Feather?" Eagleheart barely murmured. He took a step toward her, but then she disappeared. Shaking his headn to clear it of all thoughts, Eagleheart turned.

"I think I have a cold," he murmured to Blacktail. "Would you lead the patrol while I go back to camp?"

"Of course." Blacktail looked confused, but he called the cats to him and the four sped away. Eagleheart went back to camp and lay down in his nest, but he couldn't fall asleep. When he finally did, he had the dream again...

**Whoah! Ghost cat! Or is she?...**


End file.
